joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Mike (SWAT)
Summary Mike is one of the biggest cops ever seen, that if he's not the best of the world actually, usually with his two AK-45 elongated comb equipped, it's 1000 shots on the chest of all the degolated bandits who dare to cross the path of this man to inflict the rules of law. Paw, right in the casket. Mike is so brave that he is not afraid to mess with his own partners; almost hit the colonel (he got nervous at the police station and the colonel came cutting her row) coincidentally, it was this colonel himself who turned him away, when he would do in May 15 years of career; more coincidentally yet, himself, now, decided to promote Mike to sub-lieutenant, the guy who would be beaten by him. Mike's really no limit when it comes to drumming thugs out; the reason he was removed was precisely because he killed more thugs than he should have to kill, overcoming the limit, in that specific operation. However, when he left, the situation got even more worse; they called him again to return to action. Lots of mess, and lots of fun. Recently he has arrived from the United States; was dismissed from the cooperation and still met two friends (Gustavo Costa and Rodrigo Solomon) in Sorocaba, São Paulo. The criminality there was very heavy, so Mike set up his team and as usual, began to scan, kill several thugs, beheaded some, beheaded others, that complete sweep. That mess. Gustavo Costa and Rodrigo Salomão are old partners that Mike got to know them again in Sorocaba, São Paulo. They are knives in the skull; very old fashioned, lots of work, and amusements. Mike is like a new rambo; he has the courage to assault a relative physically to go after the truth; most recently even he revealed that his uncle pretended to be a lawyer and received the lesson: Mike's slaps. When Mike was about to give more slaps than he had already given, another gay- took Mike's uncle from the front of him saying "we're going to get out of here, Mike from SWAT is a baad booy" and after that his uncle was never seen again. Killed, literally, a thousand thugs. And he's going to run a squadron with about a million and a half vehicles in Brazil. When exiled from the police, Mike Swat usually works in a supermarket; because if he gets stuck without any kind of job to make the day busy more seriously, he'll screw up things again on other plans. Powers and Abilities Tier: '''10-A,' but considered 3-B, by other thugs ln a metaphor' ' '''Name: '''Michael '''Origin: '''Los Angeles, USA '''Gender:' Male Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: '''Marksmanship, Gunmanship, Natural Leadership, Enhanced Accuracy, Enhanced Combat, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Intelligence, Police Weapon Usage, High Charisma, Stealth, Intelligence and Planning, Intimidation, Other Police Skills, Other SWAT Skills, Enhanced Endurance, Observation, Bulletproof Usage, Peak Human Attributes, Courageous, Brawler '''Attack Potency: '''Street+ '''Speed: '''Peak Human '''Lifting Strength: '''Peak Human '''Striking Strength: '''City Block Class '''Standard Equipment: '''Double AK-45 Elongated Comb, Colt-CAR 15, M4, Beretta 92, Sig Sauer, FN Five Seven, Colt M16A2, 700P, H&K USP, Benelli M1, Ballistic Helmet, Handcuffs, Flex Cuffs, Taser X26, Tactical Vest, Air Gas Mask, Motorola Radio, Pelican Flashlight, Glock 17, Glock 21, Smith & Wesson Model 4506 .45 Caliber, Colt 6920 Rifle, UZI, 519 CS Handtoss Grenade, O.C M3, Rifle HK416-14, Barrett M82, Baton 36, 40mm Pump, Shotgun Benelli M42, Dodge Charger, LAPD BMW Motorcycle, Shotgun Remington 870, Moose Boats F.E Cuesta, FN P90, SWAT Shield, Flash Grenade, Desert Eagle, Asiimov AK-47 '''Durability: Peak Human Level 'Intelligence: '''119 '''Stamina: '''Uncommon Trained S.W.A.T Police Stamina '''Range: '''Awesome Standard Melee Range and Fireguns Range '''Weaknesses: '''Albert Einstein, Other Creatures Stronger Than Humans '''Friends: '''Rambo, Jason Statham, Chuck Norris, Abraham Ford, Liam Neeson, Maurice, Buck, Zemalek, Liam Neeson, Vin Diesel, Dwayne Johnson, Jason Bourne, John Wick '''No-Friends: '''Thugs, Bandits, Rogues, Red Some Facts ''He was born in Brazil. Part of HUE BR'S union of all brazilian memes concentrated in just one being. Mike was once the bodyguard of George W. Bush's niece. He also says that what happens in the white house, stays in the white house. Others 'Notable Victories: '''Thugs, Rogues, Bandits, Drug Dealers, Lawbreakers, '''Notable Losses: ' 'Inconclusive Matches: ' Videos & Photos Category:SWAT Category:BRAZILIAN MEMES Category:Polices Category:Tough Guys Category:Zemalek's Allies Category:Guards Category:Gun Users Category:Tough To Deal With It Category:ZEMALEK Category:Cops Category:Adults Category:Grown Mans Category:S.W.A.T Category:S.W.A.T Members Category:SWAT MEMBERS Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 10